Various types of high-molecular-weight light-emitting materials or charge transport materials are being examined, because, unlike low-molecular-weight light-emitting materials or charge transport materials, they are soluble in solvents and can form a light-emitting layer or charge transport layer in a light-emitting device, depending on the coating method employed. Of such materials, polyphenylenevinylene derivatives, polyfluorene derivatives and polyphenylene derivatives are well-known.